


Memories In The Rain

by SarahLightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anger, Aww, Crying, Death, Distress, Fluff, Grief, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Revenge, Sad, Sad Ending, Ship, Spoliers, Tears, Together forever, angust, cry, dead, deserved better, hxh spoliers, phantom troupe, poor shal, sarahlightningfics, shal, shal x uvo, shalnark - Freeform, shalnark x Uvogin, smut free, upset, upsetting, uvo, uvo x shal, uvogin - Freeform, uvogin x Shalnark, warning sad, why, york new arc spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: Shalnark remembers his time with Uvogin and wishes he did things differently then he did.





	Memories In The Rain

“Shalnark hasn’t contacted us for days.” Feitan said to his best friend Phinks. “It’s a hard time for him Feitan-“ Feitan sighed. “So? Just because somebody dies do you have to cry river? Don’t think so.” Phinks stood up and looked at Feitan. “I’m gonna go check on him Feitan. See you later.” Feitan looked at the ground. “Tch...”

Meanwhile, Shalnark was sitting on a rock outside of the hideout. The rain was coming down hard but Shalnark didn’t care. The rain hid his tears. He looked up to the heavens and started to sob. He fell off the rock, sobbing desperately. “It’s not true, it’s not true, it’s not true.” Shalnark said aloud to himself. “We didn’t see his body, if he was dead we would have seen it.” Phinks walked outside. “Shalnark? Are you ok buddy?” Shalnark looked up, his face covered with both dirt and tears. “You can’t leave me like this!” Shalnark chocked back his tears. “I told you not to be so reckless! U-Uvogin-!” Shalnark couldn’t stop himself. He sobbed and sobbed as until Phinks came over and tried to help his friend up. “Shal come on, you’ll catch a cold like this...” 

“NO!!!” Shalnark yelled desperately, kicking his legs as Phinks lifted him off the ground to bring him inside. Shalnark screamed like crazy tears running down his face. “I-I have to wait for Uvo...I promised I would wait for him to get back later...” Shalnark broke free and sat on his rock again as Phinks sighed and sat next to him. “Shalnark we have been friends for years, I would never ever lie to a fellow troupe member...” Phinks took off his track suit and draped If across Shalnark’s shoulders. Shal was more soaked then he was. “Shalnark...Sooner or later you have to except the truth, you can’t just pretend it didn’t happen I know you guys were close and I know it’s hard but...”

”NO!!! NO!!! NO!! He isn’t dead Phinks!! H-He can’t be g-gone...”

Phinks looked at Shalnark. “I’m sorry Shal, I really am, I wish I could tell you different news, i wish I could tell you that we were mistaken and that we were wrong but...We aren’t...” Shalnark let out a pircing scream. “UVOGIN!!!!”

* * *

Two days prior.

“Uvogin!” The blonde said as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. “I feel like it’s been forever! How have you been?” Shalnark was cheerful as always as his friend smiled back. The taller man pat Shalnark on the head gently. “Been pretty good buddy! Wonder why the boss called us here though, must be pretty important to call the whole troupe.” 

“He probably wants us to steal idiot.” Feitan said. “We are thieves, We steal things.”

”The beat Theives the world has ever known!” Shalnark shouted. “You said it buddy!” Uvogin grabbed a beer and popped it open, sitting in between Noubunga and Shalnark. Uvogin exchanged a friendly smile at Shalnark and Noubunga. He patted them both on the back rather hard but that was just because of his size, he would never mean to hurt them. “Ready to steal?”

”Of corse why wouldn’t I be?”

”Maybe because you might have to use Auto pilot.”

”Don’t remind me of the possibility!” 

* * *

The Next Night.

“That’s totally Disgusting!” Shalnark heard Uvogin say from the battle field as leaches were released into his body. “Soon the leaches will lay eggs inside of you and you will die from the pain. Isn’t that wonderful?”

”What the Hell? You are totally gross!”

”it’s not like you can defeat us without being able to use your body. You can only move your head due to rabid Dog’s paralysis on you.”

”My head is more then enough to beat you scum.”

“I don’t think it will be that easy, after all you can barely move and your injured.” The phantom troupe was playing cards up above. “Seven!” Shouted Shizuku as she placed a card onto a huge stack of cards. “What? No way!” Shalnark shouted. “Sorry.” Said shizuku as she flipped her card that she has placed reveling that it really was a seven. “Damn it! This game sucks!” Shalnark said. “Hey Fei! Wanna join a round?”

”No Thanks.”

”You’re no fun!”

”I don’t have to be fun, I have to be useful.” Shalnark tried picking up all the cards he had to take and dropped them. “Hey a little help?” Shalnark sighed. He wasn’t watching Uvogin much. He was confident that he would win even all on his own. The shadow beasts were nothing compared to Uvogin, they were nothing compared to all of them. They were the phantom troupe. The greatest murdering theives of all time. Some stupid mafia men couldn’t stop them no matter what nen ability they had. Shalnark looked at Uvogin for a second and saw him suck in a ton of air. Shalnark dropped his cards and covered his ears, the rest of the troupe followed. After the fight, they were trying to figure out what to do with Uvogin. 

“Hey Shizuku! Can Blinky such out the leaches and the poison?”

”Blinky can get the poison, but can’t suck up anything alive.”

”Damn it!” 

“Be careful next time you scream! Were you trying to destroy our ear drums too?!” Noubunga said. “Come on, you had plenty of time to cover your ears!” 

“I guess you’re right buddy.”

”Of course I am right Shal! When was i ever wrong?”

”ummm...”

”Don’t start.”

”What am I gonna do? I’m toast! Can you tell me anything about these damn things Shalnark?” Shalnark picked up one of the leaches in his hand. “This is a spotted leach, They are painless when they enter however, they will migrate to your uirin tract in about twenty-four hours. When they finally get there, they will lay eggs and this part is deadly because when the eggs hatch you will be in horrific pain that you will most likely die from.”

”What am I gunna do Shal?!”

”Don’t worry Uvogin, the eggs need a certain concentration on ammonia or else they won’t hatch. As long as you drink beer or something like it for for the next twenty-four hours you will just pee the eggs out painlessly.”

”You really scared me for a second there! I thought I was gunna die or something but Apparently you can just piss the eggs out!”

”If you drink tons of beer-“

”Thanks Shal! I don’t know what I would do without you Buddy!” Feitan sighed. “Who is going to go into town and grab some beer for Uvo?” Shalnark looked at Franklin. “Frank can go! He is the biggest so he can carry the most! If he needs help I’ll go with him.” Uvogin quickly turned his head and smiled cheekily like always. “Hey Franklin! Make sure the beer is cold! I don’t really like warm beer all that much.” Shalnark smiled. “The temperature of the beer doesn’t really matter Franklin, any kind will do.”

”Sure, but, can you get my cold beer Franklin? Lots of ice!”

”You’ll get whatever I bring you!”

”Ok, Geez you don’t gotta be so angry buddy be a little more Chill!” Franklin sighed and walked away to go into town and get the beer. Phinks looked at Machi. “I guess we don’t have any other business here I mean, Uvogin took care of the shadow beasts didn’t he?” Feitan rolled his eyes but it wasn’t like anyone noticed. They more so noticed his slightly annoyed tone of voice. “Well Phinks, there more shadow beasts. Just not here.” Phinks looked a little angry. “Well if they aren’t here we don’t need to worry about them do we Fei?!”

”Didn’t need to worry about them to begin with. We are much stronger. Phantom troupe stronger then anyone.” Feitan yawned and looked at the sky then, as if out of nowhere there could be chains seen around Uvogin. “What the? Where did these come from?!” Phinks stared at him. “Are those...Chains??” After that statement Uvogin was pulled into the sky by those mysterious chain-like objects. “Hold on guys!” Machi yelled as she threw one of her nen needles at Uvogin and it stuck to his clothing. “There we go!” Machi smiled proudly. “Don’t need to act so proud of it.” Feitan stated. “Yeah.” Phinks followed with. “If someone over there is a nen user, which we can assume by those chains that this chain user is clearly using nen then he might have gyo too! If he uses that he can see Machi’s thread and unhook it.” Phinks continued 

”That would be bad, but it is likely. This Chain user, he is a nen user likely a manipulator who infused nen into the chains to be able to bend them to their will.”

”Did you just assume the chain user’s gender Phinks? What if the chain user is a girl?! Badass girls totally exist!”

”Gender of chain user not matter.” Feitan said sounding rather annoyed that this had to be part of the conversation. Shizuku looked at Feitan. “I hate to say it but I agree with Fei! What matters is that we catch the chain user and rescue Uvogin right?”

“Correct Shizuku.” Feitan replied. “Male or Female we must catch the chain user.” Machi looked around the place. “Well my thread is attached to him still but just one problem. How are we going to follow him?” Feitan looked over at the car of one of the dead mafia members and smiled. “I think I have a great idea.” Phinks smiled. “Does your idea have to do with stealing that dead mans car?”

”Great minds think alike, Phinks.” 

In the car, Everyone was really squished together except for Feitan and Phinks who where in the front seats. “Why does Feitan get to sit in the front?! He would fit fine squished in the back! He is 5’2 and like what, ninty-nine pounds!” Noubunga continued to rant. “I am like almost six foot! I don’t fit well back here squished in with Shalnark and Machi! The smallest people should be in the back!” Feitan glared at the back seat. “Who’s idea was it to steal car dumbass? You lucky, Shizuku doesn’t even have seat.” Shizuku was perfectly happy on the floor playing with her Blinky. “Blinky and I are ready!” Suddenly, Machi frowned. “They found the nen thread! We aren’t connected anymore!”

”That was even faster then expected.” Feitan whispered to himself. Shalnark was obviously anxious. Uvogin was paralyzed, Shizuku couldn’t suck out the poison in time. Those chains were too fast, too sudden, too unexpected. What would the chain user do to Uvo? The chain user wouldn’t hurt Uvogin would they? He was a spider, a member of the phantom troupe. He couldn’t let anyone hurt Uvogin though yet he didn’t even know why he felt this way. Uvogin was a murder, there was the blood of countless lives on his very hands. Shalnark wasn’t really what you would call a murder. He helped make plans for the troupe so they could murder and steal but he would never be the one to pull the trigger. Uvogin though? He would. Uvogin was reckless, the man would run through flames if he thought it would prove something. What did Uvogin want to prove? Strength? Worth? Loyalty? Shalnark didn’t know. Nobody did. This part of Uvogin would remain a mystery and this mystery is one that Uvo would take with him to his grave.

* * *

As Shalnark seemed to be coming out of his memory trance for a little bit, Phinks could be heard. “I know how hard this is Shalnark...” Phinks tried to say in a comforting voice. “NO! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT!” Shalnark yelled, sobbing as the tears poured down his face he looked up at the sky. “H-He was just A-A business partner to you...You didn’t care about him, you didn’t love him, H-He wanted to love me, he wanted me and I didn’t see that and oh god. I would do anything, anything in the world to take my actions back, when he tried to kiss me I shouldn’t have pushed him away I-I should have grabbed him and kissed him back.” Shalnark sobbed. “I’m an idiot! I’m such an idiot...I-I cared about him so much and I didn’t even see it!” Shalnark Fell to the ground, his vision blurred by his own tears. Shalnark remembered the kiss in more detail now, phasing out into memory once again.

* * *

  
The Night Of Uvogin’s Death

”There! That’s all the information on the hotels and buildings the nostrade family owns. This should lead you to the chain user since he was hired as a body guard for that family! Shalnark smiled, cheerful as always. He looked over at Uvogin as he took the paper from Shalnark’s hand. “Yeah, I definitely recognize some of these faces! That damn Chain user has to have a connection!” That was when Uvogin blushed slightly and kissed Shalnark on the cheek quickly. It was a quick kiss, yet meaningful.

”H-Hey! I don’t want your love! Just forward me the money!” Shalnark said embarrassed. “Ok! Got it boss!”

”U-Uvo...”

”Yeah?”

Shalnark thought for a moment almost taking back what he had said but then he said. “Uvogin, be careful out there. Promise me you won’t get reckless.”

”Promise Shal! See you later! I’ll be back once I settle the score with that damn chain user!” I’ll tell him my feelings for him when he gets back. Shalnark said to himself smiling.   


* * *

  
This was the last time Shalnark ever saw or heard of Uvogin. Everything that Uvogin was, his personality, his strength it was all gone now. Uvogin had moved on. Uvogin had died and went to whatever afterlife there was after death and it was probably wonderful. Well, it was at least better then getting left behind like Shalnark did. Why would Uvogin leave him behind like this? Why didn’t Uvogin wait for him? It couldn’t be helped. Suddenly Shalnark reached for Phinks hand. “You should tell Feitan.” He said smiling.

”w-what?”

”Everyone knows you like Feitan! You should tell him before it’s too late... it was too late for me and Uvo but it’s not too late for you and Feitan.” Phinks blushed. “What if Feitan doesn’t return my feelings?”   
  
“Then get over it and move on, you can’t let the fear stop you from a chance at something amazing!”   


Later, inside Shalnark saw Phinks talking to Feitan. He was nervous and blushed too. He said something to Feitan that he couldn’t quite make out then, Feitan yelled at him. “Blind idiot!” And kissed him right on the lips. Feitan looked embarrassed. “S-sorry Phinks...”

”no, I love you too Fei.”

”what.”

”Fei I love you.”

”P-Phinks...”

” I love you Feitan Portor!” 

“I love you too Phinks.”   


Shalnark looked up at the sky as one last tear fell down his cheek. He had one last message for Uvogin. He stepped outside and yelled,Sobbing. “I LOVE YOU UVOGIN!” Little did he know that on that very same night, very same day Uvogin had one last message for Shalnark from the heavens. “I love you Shal, I love you”

* * *

Art by me for this fic https://www.deviantart.com/sarahlighting/art/Shalnark-crying-816589806


End file.
